Halo's Arrival
by Sonic Angel
Summary: Shinji thought he had lost his best friend, Daisuke Ishida, after he saved him from an Angel attack. With his return, can NERV defeat the Angels, AND can Daisuke find the strength be himself, once again? R&R, and find out! Couplings are OCRei!
1. Halo's Arrival

Halo's Arrival

By Sonic Angel

Disclaimer: Don't own NGE!

SA: All righty then! Time for my second EVA fic! And this time… It's based on the real series!

Asuka: Took ya long enough, you BAKA author!

SA: Now I know what Shinji has to go through…

Episode 5: Rei, beyond her heart

After the discovery of the enemy, _and_ Shinji's explanation of why his father's hands were burnt, Shinji then said, "You know, Ritsuko, Rei kind of reminds me of an old friend I used to know. But now, I don't know what happened to him."

That got Ritsuko's mind geared up. She was suddenly interested. She inquired, "An old friend? Tell me, Shinji, who was it?"

He said, "His name is Daisuke Ishida."

Ritsuko, and Misato looked shocked. Ritsuko asked, "You _know_ Daisuke Ishida as a friend?"

Shinji quipped, "I don't see what the big deal is. He's just my friend."

Misato grinned, "Then, you don't know him very well, do you, Shinji?"

Shinji asked, "Wha… What do you mean?"

Ritsuko explained, "At age 5, he was a black belt at ninjutsu. As you know, Daisuke was born after the Second Impact."

Shinji nodded.

Misato grinned, "What you didn't know, is that by age 10, he served two terms being the Ambassador to Japan of the U.N."

Shinji looked shocked. He said, "I knew he was serving the U.N, but _Ambassador_? You've got to be kidding me!"

Ritsuko said, "As strange as it can sounds, Shinji, I can assure you, that's true."

Misato said, "He also went to London."

Shinji nodded. He said, "I knew that."

Ritsuko quipped, "But he didn't tell you the _real_ reason. He went to London to develop his highly advanced HALO technology, and, served as a 00 agent in MI6." Then, she sighed, "He was at the age of 14, _and_ Misato tried to seduce him."

Shinji rolled his eyes, "Misato…"

At the school, Touji and Kensuke were accusing him, of ogling at Rei. Shinji sighed, "That's not it!" He turned away at the pool and sighed sadly, "I… I was thinking of an old friend of mine."

Kensuke asked, "Who?"

He sighed, "Daisuke Ishida."

That got _all_ the of the students' attention. Including Rei's. Touji asked, "Dude! No way. You were friends with _the_ Daisuke Ishida?"

Shinji sighed, "Yeah. It just so happens that Rei reminds me of him. Before I met him, he was aloof, in his own little world. He didn't laugh, didn't smile. He didn't grin one bit. He was morose."

Touji said, "Morose? Uh, Shin-man, could you please put that in plain Japanese?"

Hikari, at the pool yelled, "You're such an idiot, Touji Suzahara! Morose means, miserable, gloomy, and depressed! Got that, you perverted moron!"

Shinji sighed, "After I met him, he was still morose, but, he was more open, happy, he was smiling, even."

That's when a man wearing a white trench coat walked to the track and spotted Shinji.

Touji said, "What do you want?"

The man in the white trench coat stated, "Shinji Ikari, I've come for you."

Shinji spoke his little mantra; "Mustn't run away, mustn't run away…"

That's when the figure laughed, "Man, and I thought _I_ had it bad, Shinji!"

Shinji asked, "Who are you?"

The man sighed, "I'm hurt, Shinji. You don't remember…"

The man suddenly removed his trench coat to reveal a Japanese man, with white hair, red eyes, wearing white pants, and a shirt with pocket, with the design of a heart, enclosed by a zero, and almost encompassing the zero, was a halo.

The young man completed his sentence, "…Your old friend, Daisuke Ishida?"

That's when Shinji slapped him on the cheeks. _Hard_.

Shinji yelled, "THAT WAS FOR MAKING ME BELIEVE THAT YOU WERE _DEAD_!"

Daisuke laughed, "You know, Shinji, if we _live_ through the Angel attacks, I'm going to laugh at this moment, like I am doing now." Then his face got a serious attitude. He put his hands together and said, "Sumimasen, old friend."

Shinji's face also took a serious expression. "You'd better be." Then, they looked at each other and laughed.

Shinji said, "Welcome back, old friend."

Daisuke grinned, "Glad to _be_ back."

Then, Daisuke said, "I've been shadowing you, Shinji. Nice work, _if_ I do say so myself. Good job."

Shinji said, "You've… Been … Spying on me?"

Daisuke looked at Kensuke. He said, "Kensuke Aida, military fanatic, I believe." He put his hand out and Kensuke said, "It's… It's an honor meeting you, Mr. Ishida!"

Daisuke said, "Call me Daisuke. All my friends do."

Kensuke yelled, "I am never going to wash this hand ever AGAIN!"

Daisuke grinned, "Hold on there, bucko! Before you do that, here's my autograph."

Kensuke held Daisuke's autographed picture. He said, "Now I know… There really _is_ a god! Thank you, thank you, thank YOU!"

Daisuke looked at Touji. He said, "Touji Suzahara, the perverted idiot, right?"

Touji yelled, "I am _not_ idiotic, and I am _not_ perverted!"

Daisuke smiled, "_Not _with the intel Hikari gave to me." He then turned to the pool and yelled, "Thank you, Hikari!"

Hikari yelled back, "Not a problem, Daisuke!"

It was then, at this moment, Shinji paid _very_ close attention to the pattern on his chest pocket.

Daisuke then, once again, has turned his attention to his friend, Shinji. He asked, "Why do you pilot _them_?"

Shinji asked, "How do you know about _them_?"

Daisuke grinned, "I have my ways."

Shinji said, "I guess… I have no choice."

Daisuke sighed, "Everyone has a choice."

Shinji asked, "Why do _you_ live?"

Daisuke said, 'I want to live because I want to live with my friends…" Then he turned his eyes on Rei, "…And, I want to see someone out there, smile."

That's when it hit Shinji, like a pile of bricks. Daisuke turned to see Shinji, strangely enough, grinning _very_ evilly. He grinned, "You _like_ her, don't you?"

Daisuke stammered, "What… What do you mean?"

Shinji grinned like a very evil chibi. He said, "Rei."

Daisuke regained his composure and sighed, "I have my own reasons for liking Rei." Then, he glared at Touji, "And, they're not perverted."

He looked at the track, and, as the wind made his white hair flow like the waves, he sighed, "Why do us boys have to be a bunch of perverted shimatta baka ne?"

Shinji said, "Not _all_ of us are like that."

Then, he asked, "Why are _so_ morose?"

Daisuke turned to see Shinji. He said, "You want to know, Shinji. I'll tell you. My family wasn't perfect. I had an abusive uncle."

Shinji asked, "Did he…"

Daisuke shook his head. He replied, "No, he _didn't_. But he was a drunkard, and was always angry. He took his outrage unto me."

Unbeknownst to Shinji, except for Daisuke, Rei was hearing their conversation. She gasped, "So, that is why Ishida never talks about his past."

Shinji asked, "Does… Does Ritsuko know about this?"

Daisuke nodded.

Shinji asked, "What about…"

Daisuke said, "I think she knows now."

Shinji thought, 'No wonder he's so _morose_. The Daisuke that I know is hidden behind strong emotional walls, and, he hopes Ayanami and I are the ones that can help him break down the walls.'

He started walking back to the way he came.

Shinji yelled, "How will I find you, Dai kun?"

Daisuke laughed, "You won't find me. _I'll_ find you. And, by the way, isn't that some sort of vegetable?"

Shinji laughed, "You're _still_ the same old Daisuke." Then, he asked, "Hey, Daisuke! Do you have a job?"

Daisuke laughed, "Yup!"

Shinji asked, "Whre are you working at?"

Daisuke gave Shinji one of his mysterious smiles. He said, "I work for NERV."

Later that night, while Ritsuko was having dinner with Misato, the doorbell rung. Misato asked, "Who is it?"

The voice answered, "Ritsuko. It is I. Agent X."

Ritsuko smiled, "Come in, Agent X."

The figure known as Agent X came into the apartment. He was wearing a black trench coat, a black hat, and black sunglasses. The figure winked at Shinji. Shinji then knew at once that Agent X was Daisuke's alias.

While eating, Shinji said, "You know, I ran into Daisuke at school today."

Misato yelled, "NO WAY! HE'S STILL _ALIVE_?!"

Shinji nodded.

When Ritsuko mentioned that she forgot to give Rei her new security card, the duo looked at her picture.

Misato teased, "You two are looking at Rei's picture,"

Shinji yelled, "I AM NOT!"

Agent X said, "Well, I am!"

Shinji whispered, "Okay, who are you, and what have you done to Daisuke Ishida?"

After the teasing, Ritsuko said, "All right then. Agent X, your mission is to escort Shinji to Rei's place and give her the new security card I've authorized for her."

Agent X said, "Mission accepted."

Agent X left the apartment and jumped off the ledge, and to their surprise, he landed on a HALO bike.

Misato yelled, "DAISUKE ISHIDA, I KNOW THAT'S YOU!"

Shinji yelled, "What does HALO mean?"

Agent X grinned, "Human Action Life Orb."

At the day they were going to deliver Rei's new security card, once again, Shinji ran into Daisuke.

He smiled, "Fancy meeting you here."

Daisuke said, "From this moment on, this will be known as Operation: Ayanami!"

Shinji grinned, "You _do_ like her."

Daisuke gave Shinji one of his enigmatic smiles yet again. "_Perhaps_."

They courageously went in and Daisuke said, "Place the card on the desk."

He murmered, "Understood." And he did as he was ordered.

Daisuke placed a note beside the card.

Shinji sneered, "Is that a _love_ note?"

Daisuke put his Agent X disguise and said, "No. It's a note introducing ourselves."

The duo started leaving and Shinji asked, "What job do you have at NERV?"

Agent X said, "Let's just say, it's the same as yours."

The duo left in their separate ways, and Shinji started to remember the strange white colored EVA unit that he saw. He gasped, "Daisuke… You couldn't be… An EVA pilot?"

When Shinji arrived at NERV HQ, Shinji met Agent X. All the while, Rei was finished with her shower and she saw her new secruity card. She picked up the card, and began to read the note. It read:

Rei,

Here is your new security card. Ritsuko sent us to impart you with your new gift. Oh, and if you are wondering who 'we' are, I am Daisuke Ishida, the newly discovered Seventh Child, Pilot of the Test Type EVA Unit 07. And, as you may know, Shinji Ikari, the son of Gendo Ikari and the Third Child; Pilot of the Test Type EVA Unit 01. I hope we can meet in person, _and_ know more about each other.

See you at NERV HQ,

Daisuke Ishida

Shinji Ikari

Meanwhile, on the way to Ritsuko's office to let her know of the success of the mission, Shinji asked, "Why did we leave?"

Daisuke said, with a slight blush shining from his cheeks, "She was probably in the shower. We… didn't want her to see us as pervs."

Shinji said, "You didn't want _her_ to see you as a perv." Once again, he grinned like an evil chibi. He sneered, "You're blushing, aren't you?"

Agent X kept his refined posture, but was blushing. He regained his stance and said, "Shinji, the day you catch me blushing, is the day I fall in LOVE!"

Shinji smiled to himself, "I don't know, but I think that day's coming pretty fast."

The duo arrived at Ritsuko's office and Ritsuko asked, "Was the mission a success?"

Agent X nodded. Shinji grinned, "He called it Operation: Ayanami,"

Ritsuko smiled, "Oh, did he?"

Agent X flustered, "I felt that it was the correct name for this mission."

Just then, a very angry Misato came in. Agent X yelled, "MISATO?!"

Misato snarled, "I know about the cover up. I know who you are, Daisuke Ishida, Seventh CHILD!"

Daisuke took off the disguise and sighed, "Yeah, I _am_ the Seventh Child. And no, Misato, you're _not_ my type."

Misato closed the door and grumbled, "You don't know what you're missing."

Daisuke grinned, "No, I probabbly don't."

Just then, Rei appeared at the doorway, wearing her school uniform.

Shinji gasped, "Ayanami…"

It was Daisuke who spoke her first name. He gasped, "Rei…"

It was then, at that moment, she spoke. She said, "Hello Ritsuko."

Ritsuko replied, "Hello, Rei."

Rei turned to Shinji and Daisuke. She said, "Thank you for delivering my new security card, Pilots Ikari and Ishida."

Shinji said, "You don't have to be formal…"

Daisuke quipped, "You can call us by our first name. I would feel much better if you did that."

Then, Daisuke's watch beeped. He said, "Time to check up on Unit 07."

Ritsuko sighed, "I checked on Unit 07 already. It looks fine."

Daisuke replied, "It needs to be working on optimum efficiency."

Shinji sneered, "What, so you can show off to _her_?"

First, Daisuke bushed again, the regained his composure. He said, "That too, but to _really _kick the crap out of the Angels!"

Shinji rolled his eyes, "Right…"

Daisuke left Ritsuko's office and headed for Cange 5, where Unit 07 was held.

Ritsuko smiled, "You two seem to know each other."

Shinji stated, "We're pals, so of course, Ritsuko, we know each other."

Rei stated, "Even though you two are friends, I see him, sometimes, showing emotions of anger, sadness."

Shinji said, "Knowing him, and the 'Incident', I bet that the _real_ Daisuke Ishida is trapped in emotional walls, and his heart is as cold as ice."

Ritsuko said, "You're right. Does this mean…"

Shinji said, "I think it does. I bet he's only letting me, and Rei, and you, Ritsuko, in for one reason. To break down his emotional walls, and defrost his heart of ice."

Rei stated, "It is going to be difficult breaking Pilot Ishida's barriers…"

Ritsuko said, "But if he's letting us in, we have only but one choice but to try!"

Just then, an Angel arrived on the streets of Tokyo 2.

Daisuke said, "So, Angel responsible for destroying my body, you've returned. It's payback time."

When Unit 01 launched, Maya said, "Unit 07's launching!"

Misato said, "What? What's Daisuke's planning?"

Ritsuko said, "The only thing he can do. Save his friend."

Then as the Angel attacked, Misato yelled, "Shinji, DUCK!"

Just as the high-energy beam was about to hit Unit 01, Unit 07 blocked the attack with its HALO field.

Daisuke said, "Didn't I say I'd always have your back, Shinji?"

Misato: Now that Unit 07 has made its premiere, how will it combat the Angel? Next time, Daisuke shows NERV the strong points and weak points of this Angel, and, what's this? Shinji and Rei have succeeded in breakng two of Daisuke's emotional walls, _and_ Daisuke shows off one of Unit 07's most powerful but _embarrasing_ attacks in _all_ of it's arsenal? Next time… "Showdown on Tokyo 3!"


	2. Showdown in Tokyo 3

Showdown in Tokyo 3!

By Sonic Angel

Disclaimer: Duh! Don't own EVA! And I meant _cage_, in the last chapter.

Daisuke grinned, "Didn't I say I'd always have your back, Shin-man?"

Shinji sighed, "Looks like I have to owe you again."

Daisuke said, "I'll go deal with this Angel punk. Shinji, GO! Don't worry about me. I'll be fine!"

As Unit 01 retreated back to NERV HQ, Daisuke activated the intercom so that _all_ NERV personel could hear.

Daisuke snarled, "Angel. You have destroyed my body. For that, I will make you _pay_."

Shinji went to the Command Center and yelped, "Misato! Ritsuko! Did you…"

Misato said, "Yeah. We heard."

Shinji sighed, "Looks like he's got a _personal_ score with the Angels."

Daisuke snarled, "I know you attack within a certain range with your beam cannon. Your AT Field protects you from any traditional attack. Let's see you try and handle a high energy snipe attack!"

Suddenly, the Angel attacked, but Unit 07 and the pilot dodged that attack with a double backflip.

Shinji asked, "Uh, Ritsuko, what's Daisuke's synchronization rate?"

Ritsuko explained, "When he first piloted Unit 07, his sync rate was over 50."

Shinji gasped, "Amazing."

Ritsuko sighed, "That's what I said in Unit 07 did its activation test."

Suddenly, Unit 07 opened its mouth.

Maya yelled, "We're detecting a high energy output in Unit 07's mouth!"

Misato yelled, "Daisuke! What are you doing?"

Daisuke explained, "I know this Angel, Misato. It's AT Field serves as a shield. Conventional weapons, even those upgraded with HALO technology, would prove absolutely useless! Also, get in this Angel's attack range, you get fired upon, so close range combat is nothing but asking for trouble. Its weak point is snipe attacks! You can ask the MAGI supercomputers!"

Then, he yelled, "This is PAYBACK! LOVE ZERO SNIPER!"

That high-energy snipe attack went through the Angel.

Maya yelled, "The high-energy sniper attack has hit the Angel! Its been weakened by 50!"

Shinji said, "Way to go Dais. Way to go."

Daisuke grinned, "Dais? I've never heard you call me that before, Shin."

Shinji smiled, "I decided to give you a new nickname."

Suddenly, the Angel attacked Unit 07. Daisuke turned off the intercom, but how only Shinji, Rei, and Ritsuko could hear it, they may never know. But, his scream will haunt them all forever.

Ritsuko retreated Eva Unit 07, all the while, Shinji yelled, "What was that crazy baka doing, trying to show off to Rei like that!"

Ritsuko sighed, "While you may be his friend, Shinji, I have done a psychological evaluation on him. Even though he _may_ have shown off to Rei, he knew that only a high-energy snipe attack could defeat the Angel. After all, Shinji," then, she smiled, "Daisuke Ishida _was_ the brilliant mind behind Operation: English Channel Delta."

Shinji yelled, "WHAT?! _HE'S_ THE ONE BEHIND _THAT_?"

Misato yelled, "_HIM_? _HE'S_ THE GENIUS BEHIND THAT OPERATION?"

Ritsuko got serious again. She asked, "Maya! What's Unit 07's pilot status?"

Maya said, "Oh no. This is not looking good. His brainwaves are eratic, and his heart pulse is going to flatline!"

Ritsuko stated, "Increase the power to the life support systems! Give him a HALO heart massage!"

After that, Daisuke's status returned to normal.

Misato yelled, "I'm going to the cages! Take over for me, Ritsuko!"

Shinji said, "I'm going too. He almost died protecting me once; I'm not going to let him down."

As both Shinji and Misato headed down to cage 5, EVA unit 07 was damaged. Misato was on the phone, yelling, "OPEN THE HATCH!"

The hatch was opened, and they could see Daisuke, unconscious. He had a nosebleed, and Shinji said, "Hey, look! There's a sticky note!"

Misato took it and the note read:

I'm not having dirty thoughts about Rei, am I?

Unbeknownest to the duo, Rei was also looking at Daisuke. She said, "No, Daisuke,"

The duo rushed him to an emergency room, and Misato said, "Nurse, wait! There's another sticky note!"

The nurse gave the sticky note to Misato and Shinji asked, "What's on the sticky note _this_ time?"

Shinji took the note and this time, it read:

Whatever you do, do NOT let Rei see me in the nude, OK?

Misato said, "I'll go to the MAGI supercomputers."

Shinji said, "I made a promise to Daisuke, I'm staying with him."

A voice called out, "I will stay with pilot Ishida as well."

They both turned around to see Rei, standing there, in her plug suit

Shinji asked, "Ayanami, why do you want to stay with Daisuke?"

Rei replied, "It was he who helped me be calm and calmly reactivated Unit 0. Now, I believe, it is I that should help him in his time of need."

Shinji said, "I agree. We _should_ help him."

The two EVA pilots went in, while Daisuke, unfortunately, was in the nude, and struggling to be conscious again. He wanted payback for that Angel, and he wanted that Angel taken down.

Suddenly, after Misato was through with the preperations with Operation: Yoshima, Daisuke was awake.

Daisuke looked around and saw Shinji. Shinji said, "Dais, you crazy idiot."

Daisuke had also noticed that he had been stripped of his plug suit. Daisuke thought, 'I… I can't let Rei see me… IN THE NUDE!'

As if by some act of crazy coincedence, Rei walked in to bring Daisuke some HALO hospital food. Daisuke thought, 'Too late. I hope she won't turn perverted like that idiot Suzhara.'

All the while, both pilots noticed that there had been some strange scars on Daisuke's body.

Shinji asked, "Daisuke, where did you get the scars?"

Daisuke snarled, "That Angel that I faced today. When I saved your life from that Angel awhile back, Shin kun, that attack from that creep gave these scars."

Rei asked, "And what about those bruises, pilot Ishida?"

Shinji answered, "Daisuke had an abusive and drunken uncle, Ayanami."

Rei replied, "I see,"

Then, she got serious. She stated, "Here is the Operation: Yoshima timetable…"

Daisuke closed his eyes and smiled, "So, I see Misato came up with a crazy plan as it is already." He also noticed a brand new plug suit. Daisuke grabbed it and ran to the bathroom.

While in the bathroom, Daisuke asked, "Will Unit 07 be needed for this mission?"

Rei replied, "Yes."

Daisuke inquired, "Has the repairs been completed on Unit 07?"

Again, Rei replied, "Yes."

Daisuke exited the room and said, "Let's go."

At the battlefield, all three EVA pilots were briefed on their mission.

Before the briefing ended, Daisuke asked, "What's the purpose of Unit 07 for this mission?"

Ritsuko thought for a moment. Then, she said, "Unit 07's aim for this mission is to back up Unit 0 and defend Unit 01."

Daisuke said, "I see."

Shinji sighed, "I haven't shot with this weapon before,"

Daisuke did the one thing he rarely did nowadays. He smiled like he did pre Second Impact. He said, "Don't worry, Shin kun! It'll be like shooting ducks in a barrel!"

That's when Shinji asked, "Are… Are we breaking your barriers, Daisuke?"

Daisuke sighed, "Shin kun. I know you, Ritsuko, and Rei can do so much. The least _I_ can do is to just go half way and break the barriers from the inside."

At their EVA's, Shinji asked, "Why do you pilot the EVA, Dais?"

Daisuke said, "The same reason why _I_ want to live."

As the Angel attacked, and as Unit 0's shield began to disolve, a giant figure with the HALO shield appeared in front of Unit 0 and Unit 01. Daisuke yelled, "Shinji! TAKE THAT DAMN SHOT NOW!"

After the battle, Daisuke and Shinji worked together to open Rei's entry plug. The duo found Rei, alive. Daisuke found himself dropping to his knees, crying, while Shinji said, "Don't… Don't you ever say you've got nothing else, and saying goodbye before a mission, it's just too sad, Ayanami."

Rei stated, "I… I don't know what to do at this moment."

That's when both of them heard Daisuke speaking up. He said, "Why… Why don't you do the thing that Shin kun sugessted when _we _became friends, Rei?"

Rei asked, "And that would be…?"

The duo saw Daisuke standing up, and as his eyes opened, they saw he was not crying out of sadness, but of joy. He said, "Why don't you just smile?"

And, as Rei smiled, Shinji contacted Ritsuko. She asked, "Are you three all right?"

Shinji said, "Yes. And we just broke through Daisuke's two barriers. He's as happy and he's smiling just as he was… Before Second Impact."

Daisuke got serious again. He said, "Even though my scars form this Angel has dissappeared, my mental scars from another Angel have not."

SA: Whew, that was a close one!

Shinji: You can say THAT again!

SA: Next time, NERV's not the ONLY one finding ways to combat the Angels! And, what's THIS?! Daisuke becomes Shinji, Kensuke's, Hikari's, Rei's, and, most unfortunately for one, Touji's teacher? "A Human Work"

Kensuke: Oh YEAH! This is the BEST day of my life!

Touji: Oh no…


End file.
